The Cover Job
by Nikki999
Summary: Love can be a firestorm that consumes. Love intertwines itself with our lives, our feelings, it changes us…makes us better or worse. When a bullet pierces the chest of someone you are close to your whole world turns upside-down.
1. Love

**Okay so since I recently started the Salek M rated fic I decided that I loved writing it. I loved it so much in fact that I decided I was going to do another. Word on the street is that Sean gets shot on May 4****th****'s episode of Nikita and since Michael just asked Alex about her feelings for Sean were in the last episode here is my take on what is to come. Please review if you have time or if you just feel like telling me what you think :D**

**XOXO,**

**Nikki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita only my strange stories and/or fantasies. (Trust me if I did Salek would have definitely happened already.)**

"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."

-Kahlil Gibran

Love is bittersweet. Love is blind. Love is stupid. Love is a whirlwind of emotions. Love can be a firestorm that consumes. Love intertwines itself with our lives, our feelings, it changes us…makes us better or worse. When a bullet pierces the chest of someone you are close to your whole world turns upside-down. Hearts can be broken; anger tends to fade, and an overwhelming 'what if' feeling can take over.

It was like time had completely stopped. Alex had been on many missions and there was no one better suited for this undercover job than her and Sean. It was supposed to be simple. Pose as a couple, get the materials that could be used to make a nuclear bomb away from the bad guys, and then come home. Easy, right? Then why was Sean on the ground with a bullet hole and losing way too much blood?

Alex needed to think before help came. At what point had this cover job escalated into a real relationship between her and Sean? Just last night when he had told her he loved her she could not say it back. Now that he was bleeding out from the gunshot wound, so close to death, she could not stop repeating those three words eight letters over and over. At what point had this mission started to go horribly wrong? She remembered when she first heard about the mission from Michael, Nikita, and Birkhoff.

"_Michael it is just a simple kind of job we've done hundreds of times before" she heard Nikita say exasperated. _

"_They know your face Nikki. It's way too risky" Birkhoff added and Michael nodded in agreement. _

"_Well then who else is going to do it Michael? You have to pose as a couple, figure out thousands of details, and control your emotions. Besides since you and I are a real couple it makes selling the story way easier" Nikita tried to reason._

"_How about Boyscout and Russian Superspy?" Birkhoff added comically._

"_No" Michael simply disagreed. He remembered talking to Alex in the car about her feelings for Sean. _

"_Ha Alex and I pose as a couple?" Hearing himself being mentioned Sean finally decided to contribute to the conversation._

"_For once I agree with Sean. If I pretend to be his girlfriend his ego will grow even bigger…if that's even possible." Alex joked._

"_I'm just saying you wouldn't be able to handle it Alex. It has nothing to do with my ego, just my experience" Sean added._

"_Is that a challenge?" she asked her eyes brightening up._

"_Fine if Alex is so dead set on doing this mission just to prove me wrong then we'll do it." Sean said secretly happy. His and Alex's plan to go on this mission would be a success. Now they just had to keep selling it._

"_Nikita we are doing it whether you want us to or not" Alex said playing the part perfectly._

"_Fine if you and Boyscout shut up already!" Birkhoff practically screamed and everyone nodded in agreement._

_So their plan had worked out and they were going on a mission Sean and Alex walked off to pack happily meeting in the hallway to discuss what just happened_

"_When you eavesdropped earlier you didn't say it was a mission where we have to pose as a couple Alex."_

"_Well I'm so sorry they didn't scream that part when I was listening. What's wrong with being a fake couple? Do I repulse you or something Sean?"_

"_You know you don't but I have only been on one mission like this and the cover didn't work. My partner died."_

"_Well we'll just have to play the part really well."_

_She could scarcely breathe as he pushed her against the wall and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Shudders ran through her as she felt his hot breath at her ear and heard him exclaim "Chemistry was never a problem with us."_

_He was close so close to her face and he remained there taunting her. When she finally couldn't take it she grabbed his face and kissed him so roughly he swore he saw stars. Each one was battling for dominance as tongues were thrown into the equation. Her hands crept down to the bulge in his pants and squeezed eliciting a moan. Before it could be taken any farther she bit his lip, pulled away and exclaimed "No playing nice is the problem."_

_She blew him a kiss and walked away leaving him excruciatingly hard and stunned. He went off to chase her and prepare for the mission just like she wanted._

Now in the present time Alex couldn't help but think that she and Sean were doomed from the start of this mission.

**To be continued…**


	2. Teasing

**Decided to keep going and drag this story out since it's so fun to write. The idea for this chapter came to me in a strange dream scenario. Please review if you have time or if you just feel like telling me what you think: D**

**XOXO,**

**Nikki**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Nikita only my strange stories and/or fantasies and any characters I make up. (Trust me if I did own it Salek would have definitely happened already.)**

"When a guy can make fun of you, that's attractive. Who knew that teasing could have so much power over women?"

-Rachel Bilson

Teasing is sexy. Teasing is bittersweet. Teasing is having the control and relishing in the power. Teasing can strengthen a relationship or add a touch of flavor. Teasing controls the spark, the chemistry, the ability to get what you want and how hard you have to work to get it.

Bags packed, perfect outfit picked out, gun, knife, and every other weapon one could think of put in discreet places. Alex went over the checklist twice before she finally decided she was ready. Wait, now that she thought about it, one thing was missing…Sean. She searched the house before she finally stopped by the room they had made his bedroom. She knocked twice then proceeded to go in when he didn't answer.

"Sean! Hurry up we're going to be late!" she practically screamed.

He came out of his bathroom wearing only a towel and remarked "Well I'd just go like this but a towel isn't the best at stopping bullets."

It took her a minute to stop staring and formulate a reply. "I'll be downstairs just hurry up Captain Metro" she replied while making her way out the door.

"I am not metro!" he managed to say as he dropped his towel and started getting ready.

It was then that Alex remembered she forgot to tell him she borrowed his favorite gun, the Sig Sauer p-228, so she turned to reenter his room.

"Sean I forgot to tell you I have your Sig Sau…" she choked out trying not to stare at his naked form but failing.

He seemed not to care in the least bit that he was in his birthday suit or that she took his gun. "Fine but did u leave me my DSR 50 Precision sniper rifle?"

"Of course I did. Oh and you know what they say about big guns and how it means you are insecure and overcompensating" she said trying to make a joke and get herself out of this situation.

"Does it LOOK like I'm overcompensating?" he replied cockily.

"Put some clothes on and hurry up" she replied ignoring the question, rolling her eyes, and leaving.

Alex waited patiently downstairs until Sean came down with everything he needed.

"Now we just need to go over our cover story then we are all set" Alex told him as he came down the stairs.

"About that…Nikita, Michael, Birkhoff and I talked and we decided the cover story would be better if you and I are married. Less holes in the story that way" he smirked as he said this which drove Alex insane.

Instead of getting angry, like he thought, she seemed rather okay with this revelation. "Fine give me the ring and I'll play it off like I'm Mrs. Pierce."

"Well for this mission it'll be Mrs. West. Here" he said tossing her the box containing the ring.

"You can't just hand me the ring. If we are going to be married I need a proposal" she said completely serious.

About to come into the room at this time Nikita and Michael were cracking up upon hearing this conversation.

"Just get down on one knee and ask her Sean" Michael chimed in very matter-of-factly.

"No no a girl needs romance" Nikita added humorously.

Sean got down on one knee and very sarcastically asked "Dear sweet Alexandra will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Why I thought you'd never ask. I mean the ring is a little small for my taste but I'll marry you" she replied just as if not more sarcastically.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Boyscout" Michael added wittingly as Sean got up from the floor.

"No 'you may now kiss the bride'?" Sean whispered in Alex's ear as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Come on hubby" she said spitefully while pulling him towards the door by his shirt collar.

The plane ride on the private jet to Russia would be a long one so Alex decided she and Sean should learn all there was to know about each other.

"Okay Sean question one. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Purple. Your turn to ask a question."

"Favorite food?"

"Blini this little Russian crepe Mama used to make. You?" she said as her eyes started tearing up at the thought of her mother.

"Give me a juicy steak any day" he said trying to lighten the mood.

They went through a few more random questions learning all there was to know about each other until Sean decided to be blunt and ask what was really on his mind.

"Favorite sex position?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"But honey we are married and have had sex hundreds, thousands, probably millions of times. I really should know."

"You first."

"Stand and deliver" he said winking.

"How very militaristic of you Captain America. I don't think you've heard of mine. It's only for advanced users" she whispered in his ear seductively.

"You like to be in control so no surprise there. Remind me when we consummate our marriage" he said running a hand up her thigh. He then added "Okay biggest turn on?"

"You must not be a very satisfying husband or even lover if you don't know" she replied acting bored while hitting his hand away.

He just continued tracing patterns on her leg and said "Guess I'll just have to find out."

She slapped his hand away and they rode the rest of the way in silence, Sean cocky as ever and Alex hot and bothered. When they finally got to the airport Alex greeted the driver in Russian and told him where to take them.

"What did you tell him?" Sean inquired. He spoke little Russian and did not want her to say anything unnecessary that would blow their cover.

"Just where to go and that he should put the limo screen up and ignore us if we get a little loud" she replied like it was nothing.

"Oh my dear wife is someone trying to get frisky?" he joked.

He was greeted with a gun being loaded, cocked, and thrown on his lap. Laughing mockingly she stated "I meant the guns. I figured if he heard some clicking he'd ask fewer questions and think we were just being kinky. Get ready we are almost there."

When they finally arrived at the five story stone mansion they were seized by guards and brought to the owner, Viktor Ershov. He was a tall and muscular man with wavy dark hair and bright green eyes. Handsome in an 'I'm secretly a murderer' sort of way.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. West I've been expecting you", he said, words laced with a thick Russian accent.

Alex took the lead by responding in Russian. "Nice to meet you Mr. Ershov. It's quite a nice home you have here."

Viktor took her hand and kissed it before saying "Ah you speak Russian? Please call me Viktor. A beautiful woman such as yourself has no need for formalities."

Fakely married or not Sean did not like how this man was openly flirting with his 'wife' right in front of him. "You come highly recommended in our line of work. It's nice to meet you" Sean told him with a hard edge and a rough handshake that told Viktor to be careful what he did and whose 'wife' he flirted with.

"Please do come in. I have business to attend to but my top guard Dmitry will show you around" Viktor said while still staring at Alex.

Dmitry was Viktor's polar opposite. He was blonde, brown eyed, and so muscular he looked like he was made of brick. He was not a Russian you wanted to mess with. According to the file Nikita dug up he was nicknamed 'Slasher' for his knife skills. His voice had a tone of threat when he said "Follow me please but only go where you are permitted."

"We don't get a tour?" Alex asked turning on the charm and touching Dmitry's arm.

"Viktor sends his regards. He told me to inform you that he would be glad to give you a tour when he finishes his business" Dmitry surprisingly said with a smile.

"I understand. I'm sure someone as important as you is busy and we are a bit tired from our long flight. Aren't we honey?" Alex inquired trying to seem innocent.

"Not too tired for _some_ things right 'sweetie pie'?" Sean answered making Dmitry laugh and hit him in the arm playfully.

"I can't blame you for wanting to go straight to the bedroom. I would too if I found myself a woman like your wife" Dmitry complimented.

Sean just turned to Alex and mouthed 'Ouch' before entering the room Dmitry ushered them to.

"I'll just leave you be until Viktor comes back tomorrow and requests your presence" Dmitry said taking his leave.

Once inside Alex and Sean waited until the coast was clear to discuss what had just happened.

"From what I can tell there are three exits and pretty high tech security. I am thinking if we can get a radio, a garage door opener, a battery, and a soldering iron I can make a wireless signal jammer and we can turn the security monitor picture into static then get whatever info we need" Sean stated very proud of his skills.

"Four exits actually. I have a wireless signal jammer Birkhoff gave me, and I can use my feminine wiles to get what I want from Viktor" Alex said knocking him down a peg.

"We have been married less than 2 days and you already want to cheat on me?" Sean exclaimed faking hurt and grasping his heart.

She rolled her eyes and decided to look around and ignore him. This room was a bit too opulent for her taste but quite nice with its gold colored walls, detailed molding, 42" flat screen television, canopy bed, and huge bay window with a seat. Once she had looked her fill she remembered what Sean had said to Dmitry.

"Didn't you tell Dmitry you just couldn't keep your hands off of me and that you were wide awake for sex?" she asked annoyed. "I need a shower so you'll have to fake the noises yourself" she said removing her coat and high heels.

"It made him go away faster. Besides it's not a lie" he said spinning her around and into his defined chest.

He kissed his way from her cheek to her jawbone and began his assault on her neck eliciting a loud purr from Alex.

"Well looks like I won't have to make _all_ the noises myself" he said in a voice lowered by desire.

She would not fall into his arms that easily. Turning around in her midnight blue Oscar de la Renta dress she said "Unzip me Sean."

He said nothing only got to the task at hand finishing in lightning speed. She pushed him to the bed and sat astride in her bra and underwear.

His breath hitched in his throat as he lay down. He knew she was going to tease him and walk away but this time he would not let her. Removing her bra took only a second for his experienced hands.

In a blissful state she barely realized what was happening until she felt his mouth on her breasts. Her initial plan didn't involve such delicious sacrifice, but right now it was a gorgeous solace, and she chose to focus only on the pleasure and pure scathing heat. She decided to even the playing field as she struggled to rid him of his light blue dress shirt and his pants. Not until he was only in his boxers was she temporarily sated.

His hands made their way towards her hot center stroking her through her thin lace. "Mhm Sean" she practically screamed.

Slowly he slipped in a finger causing an electrical jolt to run through her body and her moans to increase. He added one more finger and sped up the pace only to go agonizingly slow the next moment. She could feel her release coming but before it reached its climax he withdrew his fingers.

She tried to pull his hand back only to fail. He explained "That is my revenge for you being such a tease. How does it feel to be so close to release yet not being able to reach it?"

She said nothing so he continued. "Say that only I can give you what you need and that you want me and I'll gladly give you what you need.

"I need…"

"Say it Alex."

"I need…a shower" she said as she dashed off to the bathroom to avoid what just happened.

"You just wait until tomorrow Udinov. I will win" Sean said shaking his head. No he'd never met anyone quite like Alex.

Thinking back on this moment as she still waited for help to arrive Alex couldn't help but smile. It was truly the first step in her and Sean's relationship but the tomorrow he was speaking of would only be one of the reasons that led to his being shot a week later.


	3. Jealousy

**Firstly I apologize for how long this has taken me. My brand new laptop has been acting really weird lately so I am forced to use my desktop. On a Nikita note…I am really happy that Sean finally made his move and Alex and he are together. However I think the show just kind of left it and did not go very far into the details of the pairing. Are they dating or do they just like each other? I am just going to continue with my made up version and see how everyone likes it. Warning there is going to be a full on lemon towards the end of the chapter so be prepared. Feel free to let me know what you think through PM or even better reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Nikita only my strange stories and/or fantasies and any characters I make up. **

"It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy."  
-Rupert Everett

Jealousy is all consuming. Jealousy is a green eyed monster coming out to play. Jealousy can either strengthen a relationship or sever ties completely. Jealousy must be controlled or toned down for a future to exist. Jealousy can turn us into puppets led by only an urge to control each other. We use jealousy as a tool to show our ownership, stake our claim, or to truly convey the love that we cannot force ourselves to admit we have.

The couple was awoken by a very loud knock at their door. Somehow after Sean had fallen asleep Alex had entangled her body with his and he did not like the wave of desire she caused to spread through him after her little shower stunt last night. He sprung up first to answer the door and make sure nothing was amiss.

He let out a relieved sigh realizing it was only Dmitry coming to summon them for breakfast with Viktor.

"I trust you had a pleasant night. Mr. Ershov is requesting your presence downstairs in one hour for breakfast and a tour" Dmitry said with a hint of teasing.

"Of course. Tell him we will see him shortly" Sean replied to the request.

Once he had left Alex spoke up. "Ugh that gives me hardly any time to get ready."

"Well you already had your shower last night so I'm sure you'll be fine" Sean added with more than a hint of bitterness as he rushed to get ready.

She felt a little guilty but she could not handle how much of a wanton she became in his arms. Getting out of bed she went to his side of the closet and picked out a tan Armani suit with a purple tie. "There now you can match my purple Victoria Beckham Briseux Silk Mini Dress" she stated matter-of-factly before adding "and there's no need to be mad at me because you know you love the chase."

"Since when do you pick out what I wear? I might like the chase Alex but there's only so long I can run before I get tired."

"Since I have a much better fashion sense and matching me makes us look more like a couple. I have trust issues Sean. It takes me awhile before I feel completely comfortable. Look at my past and you'll see why. I get that you are getting tired but let's focus on the mission first and then worry about us."

He nodded slightly exasperated and not wanting to push her further. He was ready much faster than she was so he lay on the bed just staring at the ceiling until she shook him gently.

"So how do I look?" she asked with a nervous twirl.

His breath hitched in his throat as he took in the sight of her. "Breathtaking as always" he said meaning every word.

She took his hand as they walked downstairs to where Viktor would be waiting.

"Ah glad you could make it" Viktor greeted as the couple approached the dining table.

"Well we didn't get to talk much business yesterday so we figured it was best to not keep you waiting" Sean said wasting no time and trying to keep a strictly professional demeanor as he saw Viktor's eyes were trailing over Alex.

Alex simply nodded and smiled while looking at the delicious breakfast spread. "I would like to discuss the guns, Honey, but we can at least have something to eat first" she said to Sean.

The three sat down to a quiet breakfast eating blini served with sour cream, milk, and tea, toasts, eggs, caviar, and a large variety of fruit.

"Was everything to your liking?" Viktor asked after they were finished eating.

"Delicious, although, the blini will never rival my mother-in-laws's" Sean answered signaling that he was indeed listening to Alex on the plane.

She took his hand in hers appreciatively before bluntly asking Viktor "Are we done with playtime now? My husband and I did come all the way here to deal arms not to eat."

Viktor surprisingly admired Alex's frankness. "Come follow me and we will get started."

Just as Sean was about to follow his phone rang.

"Hello Sean West speaking."

"Ah sister so nice to hear from you. How are the kids?"

Alex raised an eyebrow before Sean said to them "I apologize it's my sister Niki I haven't talked to her in forever and I really need to take this."

Alex knew he was referring to Nikita but Viktor did not. Viktor nodded his approval before saying "It is fine; I can start the tour with your wife while you finish up your call and then you can meet us."

Sean hated the idea of leaving Alex alone with this man but he knew she could handle herself so he simply nodded and walked away to take the phone call.

Alex felt Viktor's hand a little too low on her waist as he led her to the first stop on their tour, the vault which encased all the guns and other weapons she and Sean were 'going to buy'. She noticed all the security measures Viktor had taken to secure the vault and became a little nervous.

From the Dragunov sniper rifle to guns like the M-1A to knives and high tech grenades Viktor really had everything. Alex felt like she was a little kid in a candy shop.

She picked up The Steyr Scout gun and cocked it loudly as Viktor chuckled.

He inched closer to her while whispering in her ear "There is nothing more attractive than a woman who knows how to handle a gun."

"That's not the only thing I am good at handling" she played along while hiding her disgust perfectly.

Elsewhere Sean was chatting with Nikita making sure he was not heard by anyone in the mansion.

"So you're saying the info on the nuclear bomb isn't where we thought? It is somewhere in a super computer that only Viktor's inner circle of friends know about and we need to keep this cover as long as possible so we can discover it?" he asked Nikita.

"To put things simply yes but Viktor seems to respect power so try to fake that you have it. We will keep you updated and I'll see if Ryan can find anything else out. Owen also said he wasn't far from you guys so if you need him just give him a call."

"Affirmative; thanks Niki."

"No problem; just make sure you guys stay safe."

"I'll protect her with my life" he vowed before saying goodbye.

When Dmitry escorted Sean to the vault he had quite a sight to see. Viktor had backed Alex up against one of the walls and was kissing her. He then proceeded to run his hand up her leg.

"I would stop right there if I was you. I've killed men for doing far less. It would be a shame to blow your brains out and not get my gear" Sean said aiming his SIG-Sauer P226 right at Viktor.

Even Dmitry was no match for Sean's anger as he quickly took him down. "As I was saying…please step away from my wife."

Alex was glad for the interruption but surprised when she heard Viktor chuckle loudly then say "You have guts my friend. For years no one has dared to fight Dmitry let alone win. I apologize for any liberties I have taken."

"You'll have to excuse the fact that I'm no longer in the mood for business. I would like to take Alex upstairs and have a talk then perhaps we can meet again for supper and to discuss what I will be buying" Sean stated.

Viktor waved his hand in dismissal while Sean and Alex went upstairs.

"What did Nikita have to say?" she questioned as they got in their private room.

"Later we can discuss it. Now we need to talk" he practically growled.

"I was just doing my job and trying to get information" she dismissed.

"Funny. Seems like it would be a little hard for him to talk with your tongue down his throat. You claim to have to trust someone to be intimate but you had no problems with a criminal you barely know."

She slapped him without warning then added "Are you insinuating that I wanted to do that Sean?"

"You looked pretty comfy from where I was standing" he said grabbing her wrist. "Tell me Alex did you feel a spark? Did he kiss you like I do? Touch you like I do?"

She said nothing so he grabbed her and kissed her feverously while pulling her against him.

He pulled away for breath then continued. "Let's compare notes shall we? Does he make you moan like I do?" he asked rhetorically while planting his lips on her neck.

"Is someone jealous?" she breathed out while trying not to fall to the floor as her legs turned to jello.

"More than you know. You are mine Alex. No matter what we are: married, dating, or just screwing just know that I don't share well."

"Three words and I'm yours Sean."

"I love you."

Perhaps it was true that jealousy lead to clarity. He finally had said what she needed to hear.

She could hardly believe her ears. After these three simple words were spoken it was her initiating the kisses, wanting to take things farther.

"Take me Sean."

"With pleasure"

Buttons were heard falling to the floor, fabric ripping, and loud moaning. Once they were both in only their underwear Sean began his passionate assault on her body.

Again, removing her bra took only a second for his experienced hands. His mouth and hands showed each breast loving attention before he began a slow trail downward.

He removed her lacy underwear using only his mouth and stared at her naked body to relish in the moment.

"Please…" she begged barely audible.

It was then that he plunged his tongue into her cavern. He lapped her faster and faster until he decided to tease her and go torturously slow.

"God you taste so amazing" he huffed as she ground her hips into his mouth trying to increase his speed.

"Don't…you…dare…stop" she choked out as he went incredibly fast. She screamed his name and grabbed his hair as she hit an earth shattering climax.

Shortly after she recovered she rid him of his boxers needing to feel his skin on hers. She began stroking him masterfully until he pulled her hand away.

"No, Sweetie, this time is all about you" he said as he slipped two fingers inside of her and elicited a moan.

"Stop teasing me Sean" she ordered as she removed his hand. She then grabbed the condom off of the night table and slipped it on him.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he asked sweetly.

She then flipped Sean onto his back and lowered him into her. "Does that answer your question?"she asked sarcastically.

He chuckled and flipped her onto her back once again. Plunging into her hot center again and again he knew he was close but he vowed to let her be first.

It took two more thrusts as Alex started to vibrate with ecstasy and Sean followed as he emptied into her. Neither one of them spoke, letting their eyes do the talking. It was he who finally broke the silence.

"When this mission is over will you marry me for real?"


	4. Risk

**Before we start I have a fairly simple request. If you are enjoying this story please click that lovely review button. It's kind of hard to tell who's along for the ride when I only get story and favorite alerts. So please let me know what you think…I promise I won't bite. In fact I will respond to your reviews in the next chapter and thank you all in an author's note as a prize : )**

**Moving along…Well we are getting extremely close to when Sean gets shot folks. I promise the next chapter or the one after we will find out the whole story but right now my mind is jumping from place to place to place. This is definitely the longest chapter yet with over 5,000 words so forgive any mistakes.**

**Sean asked Alex to marry him last chapter so we'll see what's going on and what Alex has to say. Perhaps our Viktor would also like to exchange a few words too (if he isn't too busy with his lovely lady friend you will have the pleasure of meeting this chapter). **

"The person, who risks nothing, does nothing, has nothing, is nothing, and becomes nothing. He may avoid suffering and sorrow, but he simply cannot learn and feel and change and grow and love and live."

- Leo F. Buscaglia

Risk is difficult. Risk involves confidence. Risk can bring failure or great rewards. Risk can be the hardest thing on Earth or the most liberating. Risk can be sexy or completely terrifying. Avoiding risk we avoid anguish and grief. Without risks we cannot discover, experience, adjust, or mature.

Neither Sean nor Alex had actually been able to sleep after what had occurred but that didn't stop them from pretending. Not only had they just had sex but Sean had said I love you and asked Alex to marry him. Sean's mind was slammed with unanswered questions as Alex's mind was panicking and about ready to throw on a life jacket and jump.

_"When this mission is over will you marry me for real?"_

Sean knew he was taking a risk when he let those eleven words form a question but he was a person who took risks daily. He had gotten shot before, stopped threats to our nation's security, and put several bad people behind bars. Some things were so risky he even had to swear to secrecy. All that risk though seemed to pale in comparison to the question he had just asked Alex.

Had he just asked her in the heat of the moment? Were they really ready to take the leap and enter into holy matrimony? Staring at her figure beside him he answered his own question.

No, he had never met anyone quite like Alex in his lifetime. He wanted her to be his, not just in body but mind and spirit too. She was so beautiful, yet not fragile, and she sure had a temper! She was everything he always pictured his wife to be and so much more.

His palms were starting to sweat and he shifted in bed over and over. He needed an answer to avoid going insane.

It was he who broke the silence and the sleeping act they were putting on. "Alex I know you aren't sleeping because you have this cute little snore…"

She interrupted by hitting him with a pillow and defending herself. "I do not snore!"

"Oh good you're not asleep" he said while grabbing the pillow and her hands so he could hold them.

He was not going to let her avoid the situation no matter how awkward it was. "I meant what I asked before. When this mission is over will you marry me for real?"

"We haven't even gone on a real date yet Sean."

"So I will take you on one as soon as I can. We can go on a million dates. I meant it when I said 'I love you' Alex and I want you to be my wife."

"I'm not saying no Sean; trust me."

"You aren't exactly jumping for joy to say yes either."

"There's a Russian proverb that I don't know if you've heard. It says 'Not all who make love make marriages'."

"There's also one that says 'There is no shame in not knowing; the shame lies in not finding out' I had to ask you to marry me or I would've regretted it forever."

"And another that says 'The future belongs to him who knows how to wait'. Ask me again when this mission is over or after we try to be a normal couple. I'm just not sure if I'm ready. I do like you but I don't exactly have the best track record with relationships."

'**Like'** was the only word she said that his mind would let him process. Did she not feel for him the way he did for her?

"**Like** and not **love**?" he asked feeling hurt.

"It's just too soon but I'm getting there. I'd kind of like to meet your family first too" she tried to soothe him.

Before he could say anything else she had nuzzled against his chest and held a finger up to his lips so he would stay silent and try to sleep. Just having her in his arms calmed him down but Sean still couldn't bring himself to sleep. He knew they were due for supper with Viktor in two hours and what she had said left him very confused.

God when had life become so fucked up? Screw Viktor! He was going to make that bastard wait forever to eat after the stunt he had pulled with Alex. What kind of man didn't respect the fact that if someone is married they are off limits?

Ugh, he just wanted to punch his cocky grin right off of his face! Sean decided maybe a shower would help clear his head. Careful not to wake up, a now sleeping, Alex he snuck into the large bathroom.

Not even five minutes later Alex awoke with a jolt. She had dreamt about her future with Sean and how happy they were. They were married living in Russia with her mother. She and Sean owned a house similar to her childhood home and it was Christmas. Nikita, Birkhoff, Michael, Owen, Sonya, and Ryan were visiting for the holiday and they were exchanging presents.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly until Ryan handed her a package. "We found it outside addressed to you Alex but it doesn't say who it is from."

Thinking nothing of it, Alex opened the present. A note inside said Love, Amanda and all of a sudden a countdown started. Everyone knew how to disable a bomb but there was no time. Sean grabbed Alex and kissed her before the bomb exploded.

Alex found herself sweating profusely and when she realized Sean was not beside her in bed she began panicking. She felt worried, scared, and ever so cold.

"Sean! Sean? Sean!" she practically screamed but he did not hear her.

She finally calmed when she heard the water running from the shower. As she shed the sheet she was wearing and walked towards the foggy bathroom, her thoughts turned to the dream she just had.

She did not alert him of her presence; she only opened the door and stared for a few seconds to make sure it was really him. Looking proved it was truly him but she needed more. She needed to feel that he was real.

Alex then turned to the back part of the curtain and gradually slid one leg in at a time, making sure not to fall over on the way in. She found Sean turned away from her with his head perked up towards the hot liquid spitting from the head.

"God I'm freezing. Guess who?" she asked playfully while covering his eyes.

"Hm it's pretty hard to guess. It could be that sexy girl I met at a bar last week, or that hot waitress I met while on a mission in Italy, or…..maybe my beautiful fake wife?"

She hit him playfully before he turned up the water temperature and added "You are freezing. Are you okay?"

"Bad dream. I don't want to talk about it." He rubbed her body vigorously to try to get the blood to circulate again.

"Tell me what happened?"

"It's a long story and I just can't. I will tell you I did freak out when I woke up and saw you weren't next to me."

"I'm sorry. I needed to think. Bet I know how to make you forgive me" he suggestively implied.

After a minute of him stroking her body, she felt the heat began to spread. He was standing behind her, close but not close enough. Alex felt like she was melting, not just from the heat of the water but the ice around her heart as well.

His hands were still stroking her body, but they began a more sensual mission. Slowly he moved her hair from her shoulders so he had better access. She did not ask him to stop, so he brought his lips greedily to her neck.

Alex closed her eyes at the same moment his lips touched her skin. She was definitely not cold anymore; a pure hellfire burned through her body as her need for him escalated. She moaned, more of a demand to continue than stop, as he began to nip at her neck playfully.

At this rate he was going to leave a mark but she did not care. It would serve as a reminder to everyone else that she was his and that she wanted to be. He took the lobe of her right ear in his mouth, biting it very gently. She was on cloud nine. He truly did know her better than she knew herself sometimes.

Effortlessly he picked her up and lifted her out of the shower.

The dream had hit her to close to home and she couldn't wait any longer to have him.

"Put me down" she ordered.

Thinking he did something wrong, Sean did what she asked and set her on top of the bathroom counter.

"I am not waiting for you to carry me to the bed. It might not seem like it but to me it's too far away. If you want me take me now."

He sensed her urgent and slightly panicked mood so he kissed her fiercely and shook his head agreeing. She had always known that he would make her lose all the will power she had in her. He had always known she find away to completely whip him.

He couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he said "Tell me what you want from me. Hard? Fast? Slow? Rough? Tender?"

"Sean I…please…" she whispered barely audible.

"What Alex?" He whispered back in her ear while his hand cupped her breasts and the other caressed her abdomen in a very soft motion. Leisurely his hand descended downward but did not touch where she ached the most.

"It's simple. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you" he explained. Sean wanted her to beg him for it, to tell her she loved him back, or at the very least hear her scream his name again.

"Fine soldier. If you want to play then let's play" she exclaimed before grabbing Sean and kissing him roughly.

"Alex…what are you doing?" Sean inquired half turned on half nervous.

"You won't give me what I want without orders so now I'm giving you some" she answered matter-of-factly.

"Okay then what are my orders Captain?" he asked playing along.

"Take me Sean! Take me until I can't remember my own name! Rough, hard, fast, slow, whatever! Just do it now!" She practically screamed.

He was stunned by her uncharacteristic outburst. He always knew she was a hellcat but damn he did not expect that!

Alex felt eager yet lightheaded and knew if it weren't for Sean supporting her that she'd be a wobbly pile of goo. She wasn't sure where her outburst had come from but she knew how badly she needed him right now.

"Affirmative ma'am" he nodded and smiled as he kissed his way lower and lower.

When she felt his tongue on top of her clit she thought she was going to die or pass out from the pure euphoria! Then more erotically than she ever thought possible he took her rosebud fully into his mouth and sucked.

Even if he was a bit rough right this second, she looked at his eyes and she saw the love and tenderness he held for her. Maybe she should just forget the dream. Sean wasn't dead he was here devouring her body, mind, and soul.

"Put your legs on my shoulders" he commanded to help intensify her pleasure.

"No" she refused to be putty he could mold in his hands. She was giving the orders this time not him!

"Then I'll go get ready" he said detaching himself from her.

"Don't you dare leave me here all hot and bothered!"

"Or what?"

"I will never speak to you again if you do!" she threatened.

"You and I both know that's impossible. Even if we weren't on a mission you know we're drawn to each other like magnets. Just tell me what happened that has you so shaken up."

"I told you I can't!" she practically screamed while pushing him away.

"Don't do that! Don't put up your walls and shut me out!" he replied while throwing his hands up in the air crossly.

"Screw you!"

He angrily pulled her body in full contact with his. She let out a slight shout when she felt his erected manhood between her legs. A second later he grabbed her bottom to elevate her to a higher position on the cabinet top but he did not enter her.

"Now that's not very nice 'dollface'. I'd be more than happy to screw you after you tell me" he coaxed by putting two fingers inside of her.

"Stop asking 'honey'" she responded by grabbing his manhood and pumping hard.

Slowly Alex felt her resolve slipping as she felt her climax approaching.

"You really want to know what happened in the dream so damn badly? We were married and happy then I died, you died, Nikita, Michael, Birkhoff, Sonya, everyone we care about!" she practically sobbed as her release came.

"You know I'd never let that happen, Alex. I know you'll hate that I'm saying this but at least we were married and happy in the dream" he grabbed her and kissed her forehead in an attempt to calm her down.

"Yeah till we all blew up Sean!" she exclaimed while rolling her eyes.

His words did calm her but she could still feel the close proximity of his body and she could not go another moment without him inside her.

Bringing both breasts into his hands, Sean toyed with them expertly, rubbing and pressing and squeezing until, despite herself, Alex started moaning wildly.

While still handling Alex's breasts in his hands, Sean ran his teeth along her collarbone. Nipping, sucking, and kissing, the Navy Seal made his way down to Alex's chest, burying himself in her cleavage's voluptuous smoothness. Taking her rosy peaks between his fingers, he began to tug and twist, causing the squirming brunette to gasp.

Alex responded by thrashing around. She mewled in appreciation, and her hips began to heave towards him to urge him on. He drew out her sizzling second climax in a matter of seconds.

She felt like she needed to repay him for being such a generous lover so she pushed him away slightly and angled herself for her plan. She then gave a lick from the tip of his manhood to the hilt.

Sean was caught off guard but he ground against Alex's mouth faster and faster. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he tried to withdraw but she held him firmly down. Unable to stop himself he erupted into her mouth with a loud moan.

Quicker than she'd ever seen him move he moved his lips closer to her ear as he whispered "This is going to be hot and quick. You'll want to scream but don't they'll hear you downstairs and come running." Then he closed the distance between them and thrusted deep within her hot center.

"I'm sure they've heard us already." Knotting her hands in Sean's hair, she pulled and pushed violently as he thrust into her ever deeper, shoving her roughly into the counter each time. He was pushing ruthlessly against her clit; the feeling utterly maddening.

Shaking from sheer intensity Alex climaxed for the third time and brought an exhausted Sean with her.

They lay sated, his arms possessively surrounding her, as his lips lazily kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, feeling nine million different feelings at once. She had to say something, anything to make him understand. "Sean... I..."

He sluggishly lifted his head and said "You don't need to say it. I know. Come lay in bed with me for a minute before we have to go meet Viktor."

She complied and then they got dressed in a comfortable silence. Walking hand in hand she had donned a Henry Bendel little yellow dress and he an Armani suit. They descended the long spiral staircase smiling the whole way.

Their smiles and good mood faded quickly however upon seeing Viktor and a young Russian woman. The woman looked to be in her early twenties with fake long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed scantily clad in a bright magenta dress and hanging all over Viktor.

"Well will you look at what the slutty cat dragged in" Alex whispered so only Sean could hear.

He snickered but hid it with a cough before tapping her ass playfully and saying "Be nice Sweetie".

"That's what I was trained to do" she whispered before greeting the girl.

"Я не думаю, что мы имели радость встречи еще. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Алекс, и это мой муж Шон" ("I do not think we have had the pleasure of meeting yet. Hello, I am Alex and this is my husband Sean" she told the woman.)

"Очень приятно. Я Ирина." (Nice to meet you. I am Irina.)

Sean was getting rather annoyed at not knowing much of what was said. "I hate to sound rude but do you speak English Irina?" he asked as politely as possible.

"One language is never enough. Not perfectly I'm afraid but yes. I did take English for a few years in school" she explained to Sean.

Viktor who had been surprisingly quiet up until this point decided to stop the socializing. "Irina can get to know you both better over dinner. It will be my treat of course."

"Not necessary but thank you" Sean told him.

"Nonsense; you are my guests and I am happy to pay."

"We might be guests but it is more business than anything and I can pay" Sean insisted.

Both girls were annoyed at this point but it was Irina who stopped the two men. "Boys you are both rich we understand this. My father used to say 'A guest has not to thank the host, but the host the guest.' Plus Viktor owns the restaurant we are going to. There I solved the problem now let's go eat."

Hearing the proverb Alex smiled and thought back to her conversation with Sean earlier. She then blushed as she thought about the event that occurred after and how easy he turned her on. Ignoring her hormones, and getting back to reality, Alex focused on Irina. She did not want to like Irina but she found her to be exceptionally charming and funny.

The ride in the limo to the restaurant was long and boring but all four made small talk casually. When they finally arrived Sean could tell Alex was bouncing with enthusiasm. Leaning he whispered in her ear "Why so excited?"

"I didn't know we were eating at Сексуальный бабочки!" she exclaimed loud and happily.

"The Sexy Butterfly?" Sean questioned wondering if his Russian was rustier than he thought.

"I bought it when I first met Irina. It was truly love at first site and I usually don't like models. After we dated for a week I wanted to impress her and show her I was capable of a romantic gesture. When I bought this building it was falling apart. I found I really had an eye for turning stuff around. Now I own a few restaurants here and there" Viktor started to say but was interrupted by his talkative blonde.

"You saw me from the back and happened to see my butterfly tattoo on my hip as I was dancing. Then you came up to me very cockily and ordered me to dance with you."

"And you threw your drink in my face and I apologized."

"You are lucky I found you charming instead of just arrogant. You did like models at the time. You liked sleeping with them just not their personalities. You were quite a whore."

"Well it took a woman like you to change my playboy ways" he sweetly told her with a kiss on her hand.

Sean scoffed thinking "_Where was the devotion to Irina when you were trying to sleep with Alex?"_

Alex knew exactly what Sean was thinking but she was getting hungry and didn't like Viktor's loving façade he put on. "Come Irina we'll go in first so the men can talk business."

Irina nodded and Viktor handed Sean a Sobranie Black. Sean accepted it and had to pretend like he smoked. Sean fought back a cough as he drew the smoke in.

"Not a fan of Russian cigarettes?" Viktor asked laughing at Sean's obvious discomfort.

"No I was just thinking of how much my wife will kill me if she finds out I started back up" Sean added cleverly.

"Irina seems to have given up on my bad habit."

"Speaking of bad habits…why did you kiss Alex?"

"I knew you'd ask. I love Irina more than I want to let myself admit and I got scared. Sometimes she's all I can think about and the quality of my work slips. You'd be surprised how many enemies you can make shipping out a bad sniper rifle or a bad grenade. I've been being blackmailed by some man named Ari and this strange woman named Amanda. I thought maybe if I could feel for someone else what I felt for Irina I could end things and focus only on business."

_Amanda and Ari? Sean made a note not to pry but to definitely find out all he could. Maybe Viktor wasn't as bad as he originally thought. Perhaps he was just a puppet in Amanda and Ari's sick game._

"I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes I feel like Alex is going to consume me. If you ever need help fighting off the blackmailers I've got your back."

"At least Alex married you. Irina always tells me she's not ready. Thank you for the support. You really have no reason to be nice to me after what happened between Alex and me."

"I don't like it but I understand why you did what you did. How about you let me borrow Irina and we can call it even."

"If you do anything to her I will kill you" he deadpanned.

"Well then I'll just have to be careful" Sean teased before adding "By the way I told Dmitry everything I'd be wanting and how all the account codes for the money transfer."

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. West. I do hope that you will be staying a while longer."

"To make sure the orders is complete and tie up a few loose ends. We'll be staying a few more days if that's okay with you."

"My home is your home I believe you say in America."

"I don't know about you, Viktor, but I could sure use a drink."

"Well you've come to the right country my friend" Viktor told him with a pat on his back.

"A nice bottle of Belvedere always puts me in a business mood. You Russians always seem to do Vodka the best" Sean complimented as they went inside.

"Oh thank god an American with taste! To new friends!" Viktor toasted.

After their celebratory drink the boys found the girls in deep conversation.

"Oh my god he did not! Oh sssshhhh here they come" he heard Irina whisper.

"You know it's rude to talk about people behind their backs 'baby'?" he told Alex.

"Are you going to spank me 'honey'?" Alex badgered.

"Save the kinkiness for after dinner you two. We were just talking about our relationships. Nothing bad" Irina promised.

"Never trust women when they say that" Viktor instructed.

Their conversation ended as the waiter came to take their order. Both girls seemed to know their partner perfectly as Alex ordered for Sean and Irina ordered for Viktor in Russian.

"Steak medium rare with some kind of potato?" Sean questioned Alex softly.

"Of course. I think I know my 'husband'" she joked.

The meal went rather well with everyone getting along perfectly. Dessert came and everyone seemed anxious to end the night except Irina.

"I think a little clubbing is in order to celebrate our new friendship" Irina proposed.

Alex nodded happily and Sean and Viktor were somehow forced to agree. Since it was still too early for clubbing the girls decided everyone would go change and meet in Viktor's living room in two hours.

They had barely gotten in the room before Alex started stripping and humming happily. Sean shot her an inquisitive look before asking "Are you that excited to go clubbing or do you just want me that badly?"

"No…well yes to both but I'm more excited that I like Irina. I think she has real friend potential. We were talking and Viktor doesn't seem as bad as we thought either. As for wanting you I do, but, there's no time."

"I can be quick."

"After I promise."

"I'm glad you are happy. Please just don't get too attached. We don't know how she'll react if she finds out you and Viktor kissed or what will happen once our order comes in from Viktor."

"Maybe I should tell her but tactically I don't think it's the best move."

"He told me he regrets it so I wouldn't. He can tell her on his own if he wants."

She agreed as she disappeared into the closet and came out in a stunning, red, Alice + Olivia Party Dress with a sexy swimsuit underneath.

He whistled then said in a voice made hoarse by desire "I approve of this for my eyes but I don't know if I want other guys seeing you in it."

"If you are on your best behavior you'll get to see me out of it later" she tempted as she handed him a red dress shirt and pants as well as a swimsuit.

He donned the outfit quickly as she whistled in a mock gesture and said "Make sure to wear your wedding ring I don't want other women picking you up. They really will if they see you in a swimsuit on the rooftop pool."

"Since we are going to a nightclub with a pool I was half expecting you to ask me if I know how to dance or swim" he changed the subject.

"No. I know you can swim because you're my own personal Navy Seal and I know you have rhythm from our other activities" she said suggestively. She then slapped his ass and ran out the bedroom door. He chased her with a big smile.

When he finally caught up she was talking to Irina who decided to wear a sexy baby blue backless number. He grabbed Alex and kissed her chastely as he told Irina "This one is a handful" with a wink.

Viktor came in seconds later matching Irina and looking handsome as ever. They departed for the Soho Rooms Nightclub enthusiastically.

When they arrived Alex was quite shocked. She had been to nightclubs before and she knew luxury but this was a whole different level. There were balconies filled with people, Asian-fusion gourmet cuisine with Russian Specialties, They had headed through the Disco, Bar, and Dining rooms and gotten straight into the V.I.P. Room where the cost was a minimum of €12000

The DJs were pumping up rocky beats to help with the futuristic-yet elegant vibe and overall cool atmosphere. Soon the band ГРАДУСЫ (Degrees) was coming on and everything was going to get crazy. Buying bottle after bottle the group celebrated well unto the dawn.

Alex awoke naked, with the worst hangover of her life, lying in bed with Sean. She decided there were definitely worse ways to wake up but she had no memory of the night before. Shaking Sean roughly she woke him up. Little did either know their drinks were spiked by a mysterious and observant stranger.

"Ow my head. What did we do last night?" he exclaimed while trying to sit up and still feeling a little drunk.

"I was hoping you knew. The last thing I remember is dancing with you then taking some kind of weird new shot."

His remained relatively calm as he began looking through his cell phone for clues. It only took a second before he found a text from Irina.

Viktor wanted me to tell you that the shipment came in. Last night was so much fun! Tell Alex I hope she feels better and that she totally won the fight. 

"Alex you got in a fight?"

"No clue but at least I won."

As they looked for more clues Alex noticed a piece of paper on the floor. "Who is Officer Vaughn?"

"Oh shit. We talked to cops?" he asked before noticing a strange text from Viktor.

Your shipment is in. Don't worry about last night; I took care of it. We got the goods and he got a trip to the bottom of the river.

Yes sometimes risks were necessary in life but often they lead to trouble.


	5. Truth

**1****st**** of all let me simply say thank you so very much to those who reviewed! I wasn't sure how people would view me adding another new character, much less a very strange one like Irina. Glad to see she made people think about Viktor as "less of an asshole." As for whether she's good or bad well you'll just have to wait and see.**

**A very extra special thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, which means: ****Lotte Elle****, ****arrubio16**** , ****RolleRolleRolle****, ****RosalieThropp****, ****bushy4****, ****carolannw5****, ****writergirl99****, ****angela, anon,** **kl97**** & last but certainly not least Morningdew-1****. I'm almost positive I replied back to each one of your reviews but let me know if I didn't.**

**Moving on with some fun facts…Remember Soho Rooms from last chapter? It's a real place and a super kick ass rich one at that. Remember the band ****ГРАДУСЫ (Degrees) from last chapter? They are also very real and popular. ****Funny what Google helps me to incorporate in my stories. Anyways if you get bored check them out. It will give you insight into my and the made up character's strange minds and help you picture the story much easier.**

**Sorry this seems like a while after to update but I've been swamped with work and had to get a minor surgery. Also I don't know if anyone has watched it but Robin Hood on Netflix freakin rocks! Oh & I dib Gisbourne haha.**

**Okay enough of my random rambling; let's get this show on the road.**

"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."  
-Buddha

The truth is a sphere of activity. The truth can be hurtful or helpful. The truth can be treated haphazardly or cautiously. Truth is self-sustained and self-evident. Truth is precious and can control everything. It is often said that the truth always comes out sooner or later.

After a crazy, drug induced night the truth sounded like a far off thing to Sean and Alex. Piecing together random bits of information with nothing but cell phones and their collective memories was much harder than expected.

"How do we remember nothing but Viktor and Irina seem to have a perfect recollection of last night? Viktor makes it sound like I killed someone Alex. How the hell do I not remember killing someone?" Sean rhetorically questioned.

"There's no way we were too drunk to remember. We had military training and have much higher tolerances than most people for alcohol. We have to have been drugged. Who the hell did I fight?" Alex thought out loud.

"Ari and Amanda!" Sean practically screamed causing Alex to shush him.

"I remember Viktor bringing their names up. I was going to tell you after the club but I never got the chance, or at least I don't think I did" he explained.

"You don't think I fought Amanda and you killed Ari?" she questioned.

"Of course not; they are too smart for that. Do you remember Amanda's favorite thing to do though?"

"Besides ruining lives? Um torture, etiquette training, drugging people…oh my god drugging people! Benzodiazepines-that explains the amnesia."

"I think we need to get ready and have breakfast with Viktor and Irina. It seems like they are the only ones who can fill in the gaps."

He agreed so she sent Irina a text.

Breakfast w/ Sean & me in 1 hour?

Irina said it sounded like a plan so off the couple went to get ready.

Everyone seemed dressed rather casually compared to normal, donning jeans and nice shirts. Of course their designer watches, shoes, and purses gave off the opposite feel.

Upon reaching the breakfast table Alex dropped said designer purse in shock.

There was Owen conversing with Viktor and Irina like they were best friends.

Even worse Owen was in a cop uniform. "Alex!" he greeted her with a friendly hug.

"Officer Vaughn I presume?" she asked him quietly before breaking away.

"All my friends call me Owen" he said with a wink.

Sean had met Owen before, briefly, but he instantly liked the guy. Alex had told him once that he even got Michael to step up and choose Nikita over his shady wife and child.

"So I don't know about anyone else but my memory is a little foggy from last night. Care to help fill in the blanks? How did we meet Officer Vaughn?" Sean questioned.

Viktor opened his mouth to explain but Owen interrupted.

"Short version of the story? You four got really drunk and then some chick hit on Sean that Alex recognized from her old job at um…eh…Multiplication. Alex got pissed and fought her, of course winning. Then her partner went to attack Alex so Sean kicked his ass."

"I knew I was a badass even drunk" Sean told him.

"Don't interrupt. The attacker got annoyed or tired of losing so he tried to attack Irina instead. Viktor got a little angry and let's just say put a hole in him. Me being the fine officer I am and with a little convincing from some dollar bills helped my new good friends out."

"So why are you here now if everything was taken care of?" Alex inquired.

"Well after when we were disposing of the body I thought we were being tailed. I didn't see anyone so I thought maybe it was paranoia but then I got this letter."

How lovely was our reunion yesterday Alex and Sean? Words cannot express how much I've missed you two. Oh, my apologies, you probably will not remember due to the drugs and fact that I stayed out of sight. If you want your little cover up of the murders to stay covered up meet me at 7pm at the Division. And just a suggestion to ensure that everyone remains alive please do come alone.

Kisses, Amanda

"Why would this Amanda person do this and what the hell is Division?" Irina asked nervously.

"You and Viktor had better sit. We have a long story to tell you" Owen told them frazzled.

"You're a trained assassin?" Viktor asked alarmed after Owen had explained all about Division.

"Yup" Sean said popping the p. "Not really any more" Alex rationalized hitting Sean's arm.

"Well regardless Viktor they are our friends and we help our friends" Irina told him sweetly in an attempt to calm him.

"Fine here is the plan…." Owen began to tell them simply.

I am sooooo sorry this chapter was so short but I promise the next will be wayyy longer. Inspire me with kind words and I shall try to upload the next chapter tomorrow. Love you all if you are still reading.


End file.
